


Angel Come Clean

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Collars, Come Eating, Come as Lube, It does assume Mo gets the golden boot, M/M, Piss kink, Praise, Rimming, Threesome, a plot was not even attempted, feet stuff, he deserves it, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Another product of catmanu and I having endless conversations on...these topics...
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah/Šime Vrsaljko, Dejan Lovren/Šime Vrsaljko, Mohamed Salah/Šime Vrsaljko
Kudos: 10





	Angel Come Clean

Šime has always had a thing for being used. Ever since he and Dej started fucking he’s made that known. But this- this is more than he ever could have asked for and he’s not sure he’s even ready for it. But it’s Dej, who knows what his boy wants before he knows himself. So he agreed, of course he agreed. 

He’s still a little fuzzy on the lead up to this exact moment. All his attention is on touching himself, very aware of two sets of eyes on him and the thick black collar around his throat. 

Dej has Mo on his back, legs up in the air, ready to fuck him. Well, almost ready. They need lube, and that’s what Šime is for. He was instructed to jerk off and be loud about it, to come on Dej’s dick and Mo’s ass. It sounds easy enough but he’s having some stage fright. 

“Dej I- can you touch me? Please?” His question is in heavily accented English- a language Dej had insisted on since it’s the only one they all have in common. 

“Šime what did I tell you? This is about Mo, not you. Mo, who’s perfect little feet scored the most goals this season.” Dej grabs one of Mo’s feet and kisses it, and Mo giggles. “Mo, who deserves to be filled up. We’re waiting.” 

The visuals helped and Šime is closer, so he inches forward on the bed. Dej teases his dick at Mo’s balls, his hole, and Šime finally spills out all over them, moaning like a slut. Just like Dej wanted.

The older man looks pleased and slides instantly into Mo, forcing a sharp groan out of him. He starts a quick pace, folding Mo nearly in half. 

“Like having Šime’s come and my dick inside you? Feel special?” 

Mo nods, overwhelmed. “Yes, thank you Dej.”

“So polite. I’m glad, baby. You’re so good, these are so good.” Dej grabs Mo’s foot again and kisses it, licks it, and laughs when Mo laughs. 

Šime meanwhile is a mess next to them, getting hard already again and playing with his balls. He’s still on his knees and close by but it’s like he’s not even there. Even his whines go unnoticed. Or at least ignored. 

He starts to touch himself at the sight anyway. It’d be almost impossible not to. Mo and Dej are beautiful together, and Mo takes it so well. He’s adorable when he giggles at Dej’s constant praise, too.

Soon Dej has Mo coming all over himself, head thrown back and toes curling. Dej follows quickly and pulls out, eyeing Šime. 

“Clean us up, Šime. Start with Mo’s come, then mine.” Dej gives this command so easily, but it makes Šime’s pulse quicken and pound in his ears. 

He obliges quickly, once Dej and Mo have settled together. Mo is cuddled into Dej’s side, getting his hair played with and forehead kissed. Šime tentatively hovers over Mo’s chest, licking the come off him and working down. Mo moans and Dej grabs him by the jaw for a kiss, and Šime’s using all his willpower to not try to join in. 

He stays obedient and makes his way to Mo’s dick, licking it clean, then his balls. He tastes Mo’s come and sweat combined with Dej’s and he’s the one that moans this time. 

He gently pushes Mo’s legs up, just enough to get access to his hole. It’s an obscene view; everything is wet and Mo’s still open, leaking. He looks up and this time Mo is looking back at him, dark eyes that look like they could devour him in an instant.

Šime licks around the rim and then inside, greedily taking as much of Dej’s come as he can. He pushes a finger inside to slide more out, licks it while locking eyes with Mo. He’s painfully hard and would give anything to fuck Mo at this moment, but he knows his place. Maybe someday. 

Mo whispers something to Dej as Šime is finishing up, and Dej smiles.

“Hmm, Šime, Mo thinks you deserve a reward, you agree?” 

Šime nods enthusiastically, swallows hard. “Please.”

“You like getting pissed on, don’t you Šime?” Šime turns red, looks down. Dej knows he likes that. Loves it, actually. His dick is leaking and he’s so overwhelmed he could cry. 

“Yes.” 

Dej doesn’t say anything else but gets up and drags Šime by the collar into the bathroom. Mo follows, unsure what the hell he’s getting himself into. 

Dej has Šime kneeling on the shower floor, eyes wide. “Mo, come here. You need to go?” 

This time it’s Mo’s turn to blush. “I- I could but I don’t know if I can- like this.” 

“You? You can do anything, Mo. Want you to help me.” 

“Are you sure he- Šime do you really want this?”

Šime nods. “Yes, please Mo. Please.” 

Dej leans down and grabs Šime by the chin, tilting his head up. “Keep your mouth open. Touch yourself but no coming until we’re both done with you.” 

Dej starts to piss then, immediately aiming at Šime and getting him soaked. Mo’s watching with wide eyes, and he’s mesmerized by how much Šime is enjoying this. Still, he doesn’t know about doing it himself. 

Once Dej is emptied out Šime wipes his eyes, chews on his lip waiting for Mo. Dej pissing on him is always enough to get him to come so he hasn’t even touched his dick yet.

“You ready Mo? Let’s try.” Dej’s words and touches are so sweet, guiding Mo’s dick in the direction of his waiting boy. 

“I don’t know Dej, I-“

“You can do this, little one. Šime was so good for us, right? You wanna be good too?” 

Mo nods and finally lets go, hiding his face in Dej’s chest. He’s so shy about it but he peeks at Šime who’s loving every second, jerking off furiously. 

“Such a good boy Mo, see how much he likes it? You’re gonna make him come, baby.”

Dej’s prediction turns out to be true, and Šime comes hard, all over himself and the shower floor. He’s beyond messy at this point, covered in piss and sweat and come. He’s also beyond content. 

The three men shower together, all spent and sleepy-eyed but smiling. Dej takes Šime’s collar off and kisses him, tells him how perfect he is, how sexy and patient and sweet he is. And Šime loves being used. But he loves this part more, when he gets positive attention and kisses, touches. When he’s told that he’s a good boy.


End file.
